The Perfect Facade
by art.ificiale
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, trying to get away from her life where businessmen make all of her decisions, allows herself to be captured by mastermind criminal Syaoran Li who has high hopes of gaining her fortune. What he doesn't know, shes an assassin. SxS
1. Prologue

**My Perfect Facade**

By: Chibi-Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this plot and any characters I make up. If this happens to relate to any story, I did not copy it and it happens to be a coincidence.

Full Summary: Caught in a world where businessmen made all the important decisions is Sakura Kinomoto, along comes Syaoran Lee, a hired ladies man and mastermind criminal, who is hired to abduct Sakura the employers in high hopes of getting her prosperous fortune. What he doesn't know – she's a top-notch assassin. SxS

Hello everyone, I was asked by some people to make a CCS fanfic. I hope you all enjoy, as I am making longer chapters : )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sakura P.O.V.**

She seethed quietly while sitting at a table with her father and various other businessmen. He had just told her of her arranged marriage and wasn't very happy. I mean really would you be if your fucked up ass of a father were forcing you, a normal 17-year-old girl into marrying a 39-year-old business hungry pedophile? I think not.

She kept her face expressionless while he continued to ramble on about how this would make his business so prosperous, and open so many new and exciting business deals. Exciting my ass, who did he think he was trying to kid? Wasn't he rich enough? I mean what with us being multi-billionaires and everything.

When he finally finished his little speech he looked up at me and said, "I knew you'd understand Sakura…now don't forget to come home after school tomorrow…I want you to meet Hidetoshi." Yes, that folks was the name of my new Hubby, and yes my father was slick, he had to be in order to run such a business.

But what he didn't know was in every aspect I was smarter that he. He looked at me the same as everybody else, as a pretty…no scratch that a beautiful average minded girl. And that was just how I wanted it. Oh sure, my father scheduled for me to meet Hidetoshi after school tomorrow…but not if I got to him first.

I hid my small smirk of a smile as I got up to leave. Oh sure I called myself normal; in almost every aspect I was to them…besides my looks. I got normal C grades; I seemed average in sports and music; an overall average girl. But I hid the truth…they were always fooled by my act as a dumb little girl set out to please her father.

What my father and his followers didn't know was that I was smart, bordering on genius as my master had put it. If I tried I could easily be at the top of my classes. I was athletic, and had mastered martial arts at the mere age of fourteen; by sixteen my master had brought me beyond he skill of all the top martial artists in Japan.

And by seventeen, I was the most highly paid assassin in the country. My skill exceeded all others – and I had never been caught, none of the security forces even knew there was a assassin with waist long auburn hair and flaring emerald green eyes…a girl who didn't wear a mask for she knew those who saw her would never see the light of day again, they would never hear a word spoken to them, or utter one from their dry, cracked lips.

My father was a fool for underestimating me. I had always held him at such disdain, I never considered him to be my father. He had always put me at the bottom of his list, when I was a little girl he never found time to read my bedtime stories, he never checked under my bed to make sure that there was no monster lurking in the darkest depths to come out and find me.

By the time I was five I learned not to put faith in him, I never asked to talk to him once and the only time I saw him were holidays. I grew up independently, nobody was there to congratulate me learning to read, or riding my bike without my training wheels for the first time.

I remember it vividly…that day, the day I swore I would get vengeance over my father, the day I would be able to stand over his pleading body and see how pathetic he really was when he was begging me for mercy.

He had made me go to one of his parties. The kind that contained all the fancy, prissy fools of businessmen. The head of a certain company, I remembered, my father was trying to persuade him to invest. If he did he would gain millions of dollars in income.

The man refused saying that his company had nothing that he took interest in. I was only eleven at the time and hadn't really gotten the gist of what they were talking about. Then I noticed him looking at me, with his greedy pig like eyes. It was disgusting really.

I recall him telling my father that maybe if he had a little 'fun' he would be glad to invest. My fathers own eyes became gluttonous thinking of the money he could make. I didn't know what they were talking about…just another deal. That's when my father shoved me forward, and the man grabbed me roughly by the elbow and let me into a secluded room.

I learned later that what that man did to me was called rape. My father came to me afterwards telling me that if I told anyone about this he would kill me like he did to my mother.

I was scared. That's when I started to become distant. I was cold, unreadable, the unfeeling child who no mother allowed their child to play with at recess.

I started calculating plots in my mind. That was when I came across my master, I don't know how exactly. I followed some druggies of our school into some secluded alleyway where they bartered with a man with long dreadlocks and bloodshot eyes.

Suspicion taking its toll on me I crept foreword. Masking my emotions and putting on a cold blank stare. I heard one of the druggies wolf whistle in my direction as he walked past me, I swiveled my head around and gave a long hard glare.

They scampered off pretty quickly after that. Then I heard in a raspy deep voice, "Well isn't that something." My head quickly turned in the direction of the voice. It was the dealer – the man with dreadlocks his eyes, cold and unfeeling. They reminded me of my own.

"What is?" I heard myself question before I had eve meant to say it. He chuckled to himself, and then seemingly appraised me. He looked at my long legs, built with up with muscle from running, I did that a lot…to get away from my thoughts. He then moved up to my thin waist and then up to my face, I saw him looking at the beauty of it.

But he stared at my eyes intently. "Come here child." I don't know what possessed me to follow his orders, but I knew that he was no threat to me; he was just interested in me for some reason. I walked steadily over to him. When I came to a halt by his chair, he pulled out a gun, a 22 rifle to be exact as I learned later.

He pointed back by the wall and whispered in my ear, "D'ya see that target over there?" I followed his gaze and it well upon a piece of old newspaper with a crudely drawn red bulls eye. "Try and hit it."

I looked bewilderedly at him. I had never used a gun in my life how was I supposed to now? He just chuckled lightly and explained how to shoot it, leaving the rest up to me. Eh, what the heck…right?

I recollect shooting the gun, and being surprised that I had hit the small target. Dead in the center. I looked over to the man besides me and slowly raised my brow. He seemed surprise at first, and then started smiling like mad.

That's when master, as I called him, started training me to become an assassin, he knew I had what it took and he knew I wanted to claw my way to the top. I trained as hard as I could. A lot of the material he taught me came easily. I became more of a rebel I guess you could say in my own terms.

I practiced my sex appeal on many guys who had gone clubbing that my master wanted to kill. And I felt no pity leading them towards their demise. I had no regrets.

One night I told master that I wanted to perform my first kill, and he readily agreed.

Now I don't learn from master anymore, instead I teach him, when I find the time. I take jobs from various rich men and charge over one hundred million yen a job. Who said a girl could ever have too much money? I learned to wear brown contacts to school and around the house, always wearing my hair in a bun at the nape of my neck. That way when I went on a mission nobody would recognize my glowing emeralds, or long hair that would reach my waist. Nobody would suspect, nobody would question, nobody would know.

Well that folks was a tour of my fabulous life in the lap of luxury. I know, your all so jealous.

After I had shrugged off the remaining businessmen I serenely walked up the grand staircase to my room. I then walked over to my desk and sat down. I slowly opened the laptop, and listened to the stillness around me.

I sighed audibly and began pressing the keys of my keyboard, making a clicking sound, I had interrupted the peacefully tranquility of the room and I didn't give a damn about it.

I opened up my s/n and looked to see who of my employers were on. I hastily sent some of them a quick note, asking if any wanted a man named Hidetoshi dead. Most assassins don't get to pick and choose their missions, but I guess being at the top assassin with a waiting list of people wanting to hire you had its perks. Almost instantly I got a reply from one of the employers. He wasn't skimpy on the money either.

(a/n I know some of these names might be taken but I'm just using it for the story so don't try to IM these…I'm just using them for story purposes and using the names I have given in the story so please do not actual message these names.)

**CherryBlossom: Do you want a man names Hidetoshi dead? **

**EmployerAssassinslevel9: Yes…scumbag cheated me over last month…I lost 2 fucking million dollars.**

**CherryBlossom: The pay?**

**EmployerAssassinslevel9: The usual.**

**CherryBlossom: Fine…he'll be dead by tomorrow.**

And with that I signed off.

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

I was pissed. And I don't get pissed to often. My ass of a boss wanted me to do the most trivial mission ever. I had to abduct a little helpless girl so our business could get money. Here I was the most highly respected mastermind criminal they had specializing in just about everything: thievery, assassinations, the works.

And they wanted me to abduct some prissy assed girl and baby-sit her? They've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

I growled lowly in my throat. At least I could do whatever I wanted for a couple of weeks. They didn't need it to take place so soon. That was the only good part to this stupid mission.

I heard a sharp knock on my door, my senses in high alert as I stepped quietly over to the door. I slowly took out my revolver and edged my way towards the door. Before I could even extend my arm towards it I heard a shout. "Come on Li! Open up the goddamn door! Stop playing super spy and help me out here!"

I rolled my eyes. It was my partner. Or should I say, usually my partner. But for my new mission my boss wanted me to work alone. I swiftly undid all ten locks on my door then opened it to reveal the idiot of a criminal mastermind. Okay so that didn't make sense…but who the hell was judging?

"Syaoran old buddy, old chum, my pal, my acquaintance, my coll-" "What do you want Eriol?" Well that shut him up. After about a minuet, I saw a slow smile creep onto his face. "How'd you know?" He said jokingly and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well the boss said that there's thins new assassin, been makin' the mark for about four months now. "

"There skilled as hell. Everyone's dying to hire em'" He stopped. "And?" I said back causing him to open his mouth and suck in more air. "Well, the boss found information. They're hired to take out Hidetoshi tonight. The only thing is, boss wants him alive, he says Hidetoshi is crucial for his plan with that Kinomoto girl."

I nodded my head in understanding as he went on. "The boss wanted me and you to go out there and stop the new assassin…he said it would help you stop moping around over your babysitting job." With that he started chuckling to himself, so I punched him in the arm and he went on.

"The only thing is…" "What?" I barked back. "The new assassins a girl…about 18 to be exact." He said. I stared back shocked. So this girl has outmatched some of the best assassins out there who are twice her age and a helluva lot more experienced?

"What do we have about her?" I asked. "Um…" at this Eriol started to shift uncomfortably. "What?" "The thing is…nobody knows anything, it was hard enough trying to find out that she was a girl who was striking out Hidetoshi." I looked back in awe. "None of the police force even know that they're is a new assassin on the loose."

"So she covers herself well?" I asked back.

"Saying that would be an understatement. She leaves absolutely no traces. She even makes her move at crowded clubs and nobody realizes the person's dead before she's long gone. Nobody knows what she looks like, hells she doesn't leave any traces that it was an assassin…some were even suspected to be suicides."

My eyes widened at this. "Then how the hell are we supposed to stop her from killing Hidetoshi?" I asked dubiously. The boss wants us to guard him. He knows we're the best on his force, but apparently still has doubt that we could kill her. He told me to try and make sure he's not dead by the end of the night."

"And if we fail?" "Nothing." Eriol replied back. "What?" The boss usually had some sort of punishment for failing a mission. "He has his doubts we'll actually even see the murder. He just said one word…try."

And that my friends is how I found myself waiting at a table in the middle of a club, keeping a close eye on Hidetoshi. So the boss doubted we could even see her? What a load of bull-shit! An 18 year old girl can't be that good!

My eyes snapped back to attention. Someone was coming up to Hidetoshi. I looked at her and relaxed. Nope, she wasn't in any sort of assassin costuming. She was in fact wearing a small black mini and a white lace shirt of some kind.

Not a threat. She had long auburn hair and emerald green eyes, she looked like the kind of girl who'd scream and rip your head off if she broke a nail.

After a couple of minuets they started making out on the coach. Shortly after she got off of him as he moved to the next girl, the cockiness of those fat assed businessmen. I looked her way, she was surprisingly attractive then she stopped and turned her head staring directly my way.

Now that was unexpected. Then she turned around completely and looked me straight in the eyes. I was perplexed, fascinated even, by those eyes. Then she let off a tiny smile and winked in my direction before sauntering out of the club.

Now there was a girl you didn't see every day. My attention turned back to Hidetoshi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Wow…men were so easy to control. One good look at my skimpy outfit and he started drooling like a Saint Bernard with a piece of steak in front of him.

I had to dress like this in order to get in. It was one of those clubs where you couldn't get in unless you acted like a slut and were hot…or a multi-millionaire. I had to pack light on this case. It was in the middle of public and it had to be something that would kill him off slowly, so he just didn't fall to the ground. It also couldn't be painful so he wouldn't gasp, groan, grunt, scream etc.

I had a syringe tucked between my breasts, easy enough place to store things. It was filled with some kind of poison…not sure what, the master usually gave me some for tricky missions though.

This one was easy, Hidetoshi being the pedophile that he was leeched onto and made no protests when I dragged him onto the coach with me. I knew what would come next and felt my body become indifferent. After I finally got into the right position, which was hard to do since the slime ball was kissing me like he'd dye tomorrow. Ha! The irony in what I just said.

I slowly inserted the syringe into his vein making it look like I was caressing his neck. I knew how to inject poison into someone without making it seem obvious, so I started pinching and prodding his neck so the pain from the syringe was hidden.

He finally took a breather and looked around while I carefully hid the syringe back in my shirt. I saw him ogling another girl, and took this as my chance to leave, quickly telling him I had fun. I combed out my hair, and straightened my clothes.

I suddenly felt something on my back. Ah yes, the stare of a bodyguard. I twisted my head around a little to see a brooding amber-eyed guy. Around say 19 I would guess. He was staring in my direction; I gave a quick smile and a wink and then walked casually out of the club.

First-rate dummy. They never knew what a girl in a miniskirt could be capable of. In an hour they would find him dead. Not realizing why – they would call the ambulance. And unless they found the minuscule puncture hole in his neck with no bruise – I was careful not to do that. They would assume heart attack…I guess the poison made them suspect that…who knows.

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

I was sitting around, just waiting for him to be done. He was only scheduled to be there another 20 minuets. That's when I saw him collapse. I quickly sprang to my feet – as did Eriol and we rushed to his side. I took his pulse…nothing.

Just like the boss said the assassin struck and we didn't even see her? What did she look like what did she do to him. I turned and ordered someone to call an ambulance while I pondered in my mind how she could've killed him.

It couldn't have been any of the whores he was making out with…they wouldn't have anywhere to store a potential weapon let alone know how to use one. My mind went blank…I just didn't have an answer. Me, the masterminded criminal didn't know how she accomplished this feet.

I was shocked; especially when the ambulance came and told us he had died of a heart attack. She was good.

Too damn good.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Okay, so, how did everybody like it? Please give me some reviews and tell me I should continue or not…I'm not sure, depends how you all like it. Anyway I'm sorry if it was boring, but it will get better, I promise!

Oh, and I'm looking for a beta-editor, so if anybody would like to please PM me.

So, please give me some reviews tell me if I should continue it or not. – the soon you tell me if you want me to keep it, the sooner I update : ) Please don't just send things like 'That sucks!"' At least ell me why so I can improve it.

**-Chibi-Cookies**


	2. One

Title: **The Perfect Façade**

Author: art.ificial

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this plot and any characters I make up.

Full Summary: Caught in a world where businessmen made all the important decisions is Sakura Kinomoto. Along comes Syaoran Li, a hired ladies man and mastermind criminal, who is employed to abduct Sakura, the employers in high hopes of getting her prosperous fortune. What he doesn't know? She's a top-notch assassin. SxS

Sorry it took so long to update everybody. Anyway, chapter two I really didn't like at all, so I re-did it. The story plot changes a bit and I think it makes it more interesting as I really don't want them to meet yet. Anyway hope you review and tell me what you think. –art.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura POV - -

After leaving the club, I followed a crowded street until I reached a secluded turnoff. You almost had to know where it was to be able to depict its presence among the bustling city nightlife. The blinking neon signs reflected off into a rainbow sunburst affect among the stale puddles of alcohol, massed among broken bottles and shards of gleaming glass.

The pavement was cracked, and I heard the small shrieks of mice, in a pained affect, followed shortly after by the menacing yowl of an alley cat. It had been almost an hour, he would be dead soon – I picked up my pace; I could hear the hollow clicking of the black heeled boots I wore, an eerie echo followed.

Yes, the body guards were never that entirely brilliant, but still I had been learned to never let your guard down, never become too cocky – that is always the downfall. Coming towards a split in the already crowded alleyway, I bore a left, hearing the faint hiccupping melody of a drunken beggar.

Walking a little less than a quarter of a mile, I came to a small shanty of a house. Built of plywood and a skewed roof, small holes dotting the crudely designed fortress, and a musty stench of gin encircling the area. Walking further up, I pulled back the sheet of a door, rips dotting the cotton surface. There was a thick coughing before a slurred voice met my ears,

"Who's' there? If iz one uf yeh kidsss, you' be in fer troubell yeh huur?"

I looked past a decrepit chair and noticed my master, drunk again – a bottle of liquor in his hand, slumped against a damp and slightly moldy piece of plywood. I sighed, and almost felt tears well at my eyes at what he was doing to himself, remembered back to when he was younger and full of his own spirit, not having to borrow from the bottle.

"It's me master, I just finished a job, come to get my things, also the thank you for the poison, the mission went smoothly."

I replied to his call, not fully knowing if he had actually heard what I said, but his head nodded in recognition to my voice, and his eyes closed as he drifted into a drunken slumber. I doubted even the police sirens could wake him now. The glass bottle was twisted from his grasp, and it rolled alarmingly from his dirty fingertips, the contents spilling to form a glassy puddle along the pavement of a floor.

Grabbing a ragged blanket from his homemade table of boxes, I draped it over his shoulders before searching through a small filing cabinet and coming up with a spare change of clothes and various other necessities.

I looked around, when I was younger the place seemed to hold a glamour, a forbidden sense that I shouldn't be here, years of training and setting camp – watching stray dogs and feeding them bits of scraps seemed so much of an adventure – but that seemed to have disappeared. Now I can see what it truly is, a dirty man living among rubble and what he can find for himself to stay alive. Making a living off selling illegal drugs and buying liquor to woo him into an unnatural slumber.

I changed, stripping off the skirt that seemed to be a second skin, and the lacey top that was practically see-through, changing into what I had stored here, a loose fitting pair of jeans and a cotton down shirt, a long black coat followed – designed to look slightly in the manner of a trench coat. I didn't want to be seen, I wanted to blend in – become part of the drabness of night, feed off of others happiness and appear to be another person, one not so easily seen.

Grabbing his dirtied mirror, a thick coat of dirt brushed haphazardly along the surface, I proceeded to feed in my contacts, and then molded my hair into a low bun. Contented with my appearance, I leaned forward and kissed my master on the cheek before slowly making my way to the door, a slim messenger bag thrown over my bony shoulder, containing my outfit and the syringe.

I walked a few paces, following the crackling of a fire, and a band of drunken slurs until I found myself at a small grouping of people, some who I recognized, being friendly with my master. I smiled grimly at them, nodded my head at those whose eyes lit up in recognition before making my way to a barrel containing leaping flames and infinite warmth. Tossing the black bag in the small ring I watched the angry flames encircle it, ripping through the fabric and creating mottles holes, until at last I saw the blunt plastic of the syringe being melted.

Raising my hand in farewell, I took my leave, following the alleyways back out to the open road – the job was done I would return to the mansion I was forced to call 'home.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran POV - -

We had left shortly after the ambulance left, bringing him away, most likely to perform more tests. It was troubling, my mind had seemed to move in an almost ethereal whirl as thoughts ran through my mind, processing – calculating. She was a girl, I had seen many that night. She was around eighteen apparently, though that was probably an estimate, though almost all the girls in the club could fit that description.

We needed more information, a new lead. If only I could be re-assigned to this case instead of holding hostage that Kinomoto kid. How old was she? Sixteen? No, that was the last time I had heard of her in the news, her father was assembling some arranged marriage. But that fell through – it was a year later now, so apparently she was seventeen. Well, she wasn't exactly a kid I guess.

Sighing, I kicked at a lone beer can that littered the street, seeing Eriol flinch slightly beside me. They would have to re-asses the Kinomoto case though, after Hidetoshi was killed, for what reason though? Well, I guess all rich businessmen have enemies - they always screw people over.

"How the hell did she do it?"

I said, betraying my thoughts with words. Eriol looked up at me with the reflective plates of his glasses, his mouth opened, as if to form a thought, but then closed again and appeared to be pondering a thought. He finally shook his head,

"Well, I really don't know. There might have been poison in his drink; maybe she was posing as a bartender? But she would have to be immensely well connected to get poison that wouldn't portray he was dying…"

He too sighed, rubbing his fingers tiredly against his temples, pavement scuffing his newly bought shoes. I heard a deep clacking of his rifle hitting the clip of his belt and he walked along at a steady pace. Reaching the vehicle, I unlocked it before sliding in. It was a simple car; dark in color and a similar model to the countless others on the streets.

Eriol climbed in after me, leaning his head back against the seat of the car, closing his eyes in thought. I looked at him with an almost annoyance, and sighed. What would he do without me?

"Call the boss idiot, report what happened, how can you forget something so important?"

I mumbled various other thoughts and threats under my breath and he grinned sheepishly in my direction before taking out the small plastic phone, punching in the number. I heard the faint ring, my mouth forming a grim line – still puzzled, I felt an almost haunting of the lack of facts and figures, berating myself for not paying more attention.

"Oh yes hello, I need the boss…no, I will not hold! What do you mean you can't, I'm one of his freaking top agents for Christ sake!"

I heard him huff angrily; we must have a new secretary. I chuckled in amusement at his trouble before he signaled to me that he got through to him. He told him the basics of what happened, which wasn't much of anything. I zoned out of the factual conversation, lost in my own hypotheses and analytic predictions.

I came to when I heard his phone snap shut; he rubbed at his eyes tiredly before sighing. He spoke out, his voice held an almost mocking amusement,

"The boss says that we did what we could and that's what he expected."

I nodded, tapping my fingers against the steering wheel,

"And…?"

I asked him, knowing he wouldn't have left it at that.

"He says to concentrate on the Kinomoto case, he says we'll have to strike earlier than expected because her father might try to keep her secluded after the one she was promised to died."

My eyes formed slits as my grip tightened on the wheel, I could feel myself grinding my teeth together in annoyance, and pointedly looked over at Eriol a moment to see him smiling to himself.

"When am I supposed to get her then?"

You could easily pick out the annoyance marking my voice, and match it to the grimace painted on my features to depict that I wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

"They need to do a bit of research, find out when she'll be alone and other key information – but should be sometime this week, He says be ready – you should probably call some departments, find out how they're security runs."

I nodded; anger seemed to be my only emotion at the moment. How could the boss give me a taste of such a great case and then be paired off with a spoiled brat? It wasn't fair, and I had to ask,

"Who is he giving the assassin case to?"

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, saw him downcast his eyes, he looked out the window pretending he hadn't heard me. I barked out,

"Who?"

Agitation growing with his feigned ignorance, I heard him sigh out then mumble something unintelligible, casting my sharp gazed over him he repeated the answer more loudly,

"Meiling."

I saw his apartment up ahead, screeching to a dangerous stop, most likely leaving tread marks along the pavement.

"Out."

I half hissed, knowing it wasn't his fault – but I was pissed and nobody else was around to take it out on. Once the door was surely shut, I pressed against the gas pedal, feeling the acceleration of the car – saw the streetlights and random passerby streaking in a blaze against the glassy window.

I contemplated calling the boss; ask him the meaning of giving the case I was more than qualified for to my half sane enemy and family member. Well, she wasn't exactly family – my being disowned and all. But still, I was better than her. Much better, he knew I wanted the case, knew I hated her. I breathed out; it was hoarse and ragged to my own ears.

Slowing the car, I neared my own apartment. Flinging open the door angrily, I heard it crash heavily against another car. There was a metallic screeching of metal against metal, not caring either way, I slammed it shut angrily, a dent now showing, and pressed down the button to lock the doors, hitting the alarm in a blind rage. Heads peered out disapprovingly flecked along the stone of building. I fumbled before turning off the blaring siren, marching angrily toward the door, opening it hastily taking the broad steps to my apartment two at a time until I reached his door, shoving the key into the lock to my door before shoving it brusquely open.

Clasping the locks behind me I walked towards the large couch in the main room and collapsed upon it, feeling the rough material rub against my skin, not caring. I felt my eyelids falling, and I slowly drifted to sleep out of mere anguish.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.­.-.-.-.-.-.

My finger twitched, and I felt a beam of harsh sunlight seer against the muggy darkness surrounding my senses, chasing it away, and blinding me with rapid warmth. Sitting up slightly I took in my surrounding, thoughts formed blurrily and I recollected the past night. I shook my head; most of the anger had vaporized, though I was still agitated that I got stuck with a babysitting job.

Sighing, I looked at the urgently blinking red light on my answering machine, signaling that I had missed a call in my heavy slumber. I rolled over, pressing the small button and listened to the informative voice on the other end, telling me they have sorted out details and need me to call them and get things planned out.

Grabbing the receiver groggily, I pressed the buttons rapidly, pressing the cool plastic against my ear, the soft ringing signaling my wait. After a bit the other line picked up, transferring me to the correct department before I finally got to the person who had asked me to call.

Sleepily I doled out questions that needed to be answered, and he replied almost nervously, finally I asked,

"When do I need to perform this little mission?"

I heard his breath shakily on the other line, he performed a couple 'ums...' and I heard the shuffling of papers before he breathed out in relief and answered,

"In two days time."

I sighed, to defeated to be angry anymore, though still bit out a sharp,

"Thanks,"

Into the receiver before slamming it down chaotically into the dock – crawling off the couch I padded my way into my room – grabbing my laptop that was currently residing on my bed, before settling comfortably in a chair and switching on the power, hearing the dull hum as it kicked to life.

After logging on, I switched to e-mail, mostly junk, though one from Meiling – probably gloating about the job. I deleted it before reading the message then went to a search engine, typing in,

_Sakura Kinomoto_

A multitude of websites popped up, I clicked one at random, the banner of the page was a picture of the girl – her hair was bound into a bun, dull brown eyes fixed on the camera in an almost unnatural concentration as a large smile was set upon her face.

Studying it more closely, the smile did not seem to match with the girl, her eyes were to blank, she wasn't portraying a look of emotion, let alone happiness. I shivered subconsciously before reading the small paragraph of information provided about the girl,

_Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the highly praised business genius, is known to be secluded as she doesn't come out of the house much, she isn't exactly a very vain girl as she doesn't seem to concentrate on her appearance much, though she is still undeniably beautiful. Spectators say she rarely comes out of their large house, and has been promised to two other business partners to her father, one dropping out – and one just yesterday dying. A past worker of the house states, "She was always a cold girl. She rarely showed any emotions, and barely spoke to those around the house…"_

Third person POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He squinted, bewildered at the odd state at which she was described, cold and unfeeling? She should be spoiled; she was the daughter of a multi-billionaire for gods' sake. He sighed, checking more websites but coming up with the same results each time.

He went back to the search engines, switching this time to images before re-entering her name,

_Sakura Kinomoto_

A multitude of candid images appeared. He clicked the first legible one that showed her features clearly, enlarging it and peering at it with scrutiny. She had brown eyes; they were a dull murky color – showing indeed almost no emotions. A light smile played at her lips in an artificial light, auburn wisps of hair fluttering softly from her bun, stroking against delicately crafted shoulders, a white sundress lapping gracefully at her knees.

Searching the picture he noticed something at the back of her leg. Zooming in further, the blurry picture revealed a large purple and black mottled bruise. He sighed, not finding anything else interesting about the picture. He then backtracked and peered slightly over the other pictures displayed.

Scrolling through, one caught his eyes – she was younger, probably around four. Though it was troubling, her eyes were bright and cheery, and an oddly hued green. Not brown, green. He was bothered, but reasoned with himself, she probably had hazel eyes, and they became darker when she was older.

He nodded, excepting his explanation, before looking over what he could. Finally thinking he had researched her enough he logged on to the supposedly secret board where people were hired for kill, signing onto his alias and then created a chat room,

**Killer44: Has anybody heard of a new assassin working the streets?**

**Sharpshooter: Yeah, I have. Don't know much about them though. But I heard they're young.**

**Killer44: Yeah, I also heard it was a woman. You work with any assassins who match that?**

**Sharpshooter: Sorry no, I work alone.**

**-Sharpshooter has left-**

**-FatKat has signed on-**

**FatKat: I've heard of her, I think my partner hired her. Why do you want to know?**

**Killer44: I heard she was brilliant, wanted to see if anyone knew where to find her to ask for lessons. **

**FatKat: Sorry, no idea – I think you have to be in an extremely close-knit group of individuals to hire her; they have some kind of organization. My partner wouldn't elaborate, though I hear she only deals through people through internet – doesn't talk in person.**

**Killer44: Do you know what her screen name is then?**

**FatKat: Sorry, no. You can try my partner his is YamadaCo**

**-FatKat has signed off-**

**-Killer44 has closed this chat room-**

Opening a personal instant message he entered the persons screen name, seeing he was online he eagerly messaged him,

**Killer44: I hear you hired an assassin, young a girl – would you care to separate yourself from her screen name?**

**YamadaCo: Who are you?**

**Killer44: An assassin, though I need a skilled assassins help, heard she was incredibly good.**

**YamadaCo: I am not privileged to give out that information. You need to be part of a group, and your name is not on that list.**

**Killer44: What's the name of the group?**

**YamadaCo: Unfortunately, it's invite only. You'd do well to drop this topic altogether.**

**-YamadaCo has signed off-**

He sighed, and rubbed at his eyes he wasn't making any headway. Scanning the already created chat rooms he saw one that caught his eye and entered it with eagerness.

**-Killer44 has entered _Hidetoshi's death _chat room-**

**BigMoney: and I heard she left no trace.**

**Killer44: Hey, does anybody know how she did it?**

**XdaggerX: no, well, we heard it was poison – but nobody's sure. I mean what else could it be? He was predicted a heart attack.**

**Anthraxxx: well, that stuff is mad expensive – how the hell did she get it, that shit costs more an ounce than a house. **

**Killer44: Are there any more possibilities?**

**BigMoney: Well, I'm not sure what else she could have done. But it is possible she bought it, I hear she charges a wicked amount for her jobs.**

**XdaggerX: Well, she kicks ass that's for sure. Damn, I'd like to meet her.**

**-CherryBlossom has entered the chat room-**

**Anthraxxx: I have met her.**

**CherryBlossom: Really? What's she look like?**

**Anthraxxx: Um, well, I don't remember. It was a while ago.**

**XdaggerX: Yeah right, you haven't met her ever.**

**Anthraxxx: Have too. She was just wearing a cloak. **

**CherryBlossom: She doesn't wear cloaks. Too conspicuous. **

**BigMoney: Do you know her CherryBlossom? **

**Anthraxxx: Yeah, how the hell do you know that?**

**CherryBlossom: That's for me to know and you not to.**

**Killer44: Do you know anything else about her CherryBlossom?**

**-CherryBlossom has left this chat room-**

**Killer44: damn…**

**-Killer44 has left this chat room-**

He sighed at the persons leaving, they obviously knew about her, even if only a little. He jotted down her screen name before hearing the sharp sound of his phone ringing. No doubt the details for his mission, logging off his computer he picked up the phone and listened to details about the security and where to bring her once the kidnapping was finished.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well, I am finished – hope you all liked it. It is quite long. 10 pages actually. So, hope you'll give me reviews telling me if you liked it, I know there are a lot of assassin type stories filtering around and I hope to make this a bit more original.

I would love if you have any constructive criticisms to tell me in a review – or if I need to improve on anything, or jus to tell me if you like it or not. Please though, don't just send me a review saying, "that was the most horrifying story written in the world." At least give me a reason.

Hoped you like it, and please review

-art.


	3. Two

Title: **The Perfect Façade**

Author: art.ificial

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this plot and any characters I make up.

Full Summary: Caught in a world where businessmen made all the important decisions is Sakura Kinomoto. Along comes Syaoran Li, a hired ladies man and mastermind criminal, who is employed to abduct Sakura, the employers in high hopes of getting her prosperous fortune. What he doesn't know? She's a top-notch assassin. SxS

All right, I know I haven't posted in like, forever and I'm really sorry. I've been busy, and sick, and things have come up, but I'll hopefully update more frequently, please review loves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura POV - -

I heard the stupid blaring from the alarm clock by my table; some something or other a-ranked model. Like I cared. My eyes were still closed as I fought to go back to sleep, throwing a pale arm out, and feeling around the bumpy canvas of the wood until my fingertips hit the cool plastic. Fumbling around for the buttons I finally pressed the right one and to my satisfaction the annoying buzzing stopped.

Though by that time I was far too awake to return back to my peaceful slumber. I heard myself yawn out, still groggy, wiping the sleep away from my eyes as I sat up – feeling the comforter pool around my waist in delicate waves.

Across my room there was a large mirror, the glassy surface reflecting my image and I almost grimaced. The makeup from yesterday was left on, as I was far too tired to take it off when I arrived home, my hair looked like it had gotten into a fight with a wood chipper. And then proceeded to loose. Auburn locks were splayed messily along my shoulders, creating intricate loops and elaborate tangles over my head.

I hastily shoved a hand through the mess before throwing my legs over the bed, padding along the carpeted floor. Somewhere along the house I heard angry shouts and more that one phone being slammed down. Of course, it was easy to tell why; their whole funding plans had been cut short by my little visit.

Padding silently to my laptop I flicked the switch, ignoring the heavy growls coming from my stomach, signaling that I was hungry. Idly grabbing a brush while the machine started, I raked it through my hair, probably pulling half of it out in the process.

When it was as good as it was going to get I turned back to the computer signing on; I had a bit of time, it took a while for the whole thing to start up. Opening the large wooden door to my room I walked silently down my hallway, waving to the staff members who I knew.

I half ran down the stairs walking briskly to the kitchen, oak floors changing to marble. My hand slid along the smooth countertop before I stopped in front of the coffee machine. Grabbing a mug and pouring the hot liquid I watched it as the cup filled to the top, smoky fog lifting itself from the cup as I blew, making ripples on the steely surface.

My ears attuned to the silence around me, lips closing around the mug as I let some of the black liquid escape down my throat, scalding hot as it was, I didn't really to care. And then a loud voice filled my thoughts, and I looked up with dazed eyes as to were it was coming from.

My gaze lingered in the main foyer, sliding past the three stooped figures that stood there. The first was immediately recognizable, the thin, lanky frame of my father, glasses propped precariously against his nose as fingers were drawn around the handle of his briefcase in a clenched manner, asserting to the fact that he may very well be stressed.

Artificial brown eyes moved to the other figures, one shorter and thin, and the other tall and had a bit of a stomach. I couldn't really make out the features that were blackened by the hats that the propped against their scant amount of hair.

Leaning my frame against the counter, long fingers drove back the strands that were fluttering about my nose, making me want to sneeze. Tilting my head to the side I could make out bits of their conversation,

"I just don't see how this could happen, I mean _both _the men I was about to ship her off to died, it wasn't just a coincidence."

I watched my father speak, fingers dragging through his hair as he did, the man next to him nodded, mumbling something I couldn't quite make out. The shorter man, who had a voice that reminded me of a weasel, then decided to speak up loud and reedy,

"Now Kinomoto-san, you just need to make the decision, yes or no. We'll make the proceedings right away when you choose."

Hmm, well that was interesting. What decision, I had a faint idea that it just may involve me. Setting the mug quietly against the counter, I walked forward, half concealed by the break of the doorframe. Leaning against it I could smell an odd wooded musk.

The roughness of the wood chaffed against my cheek, but I didn't care that much, I wanted to hear what this whole thing was about. The heavy-set man puffed out a large breath, patting his front pocket on the jacket he was wearing before edging in his apparent thoughts.

"Well, Kisho says he wouldn't mind the risk entailed with marrying her…" He choked out, a voice that seemed clouded by years of smoking a pack or two a day. My interest piqued, I faintly remembered Kisho as a man who owed my father money.

Edging warily closer I heard my father mutter something indistinct before he opened his mouth and spoke, "and Kisho is a poor bastard who would do anything for money. You do know, I'm planning to make money on this endeavor, not make myself even more broke." He seemed to hiss out the last bit, leaving the other two to stifle uncomfortable looks.

His glare turned calculating, and he spoke once more. "No, I don't want some quick fill-in, find me someone who's worthy, double up the guard, I want someone trailing Sakura, after all, the deaths seem oddly centered around her…"

They trailed off, discussing possible men, I half concealed a snort, having extra security was a pain, but something I could deal with, they would probably be ordered to stand outside my bedroom door, or something equally ridiculous.

Sighing out, I dropped the mug into the sink, creating an ungainly echo of noise as I did, knowing full well that I would disrupt their little conversation.

I heard the heavy whispers stop instantaneously, their breath crawling in a lazy, harsh haze. I heard the step of an expensive looking designer shoe, eyes turned upward to see the synthetic light from the kitchen playing off my fathers glasses, creating angry glares which were spat out at me.

"Oh, Sakura, it's you." He breathed out, seemingly relieved that it wasn't someone apparently more important or smart. What a bitch.

The two men followed, chuckling airily, their voices laced with the awkwardness clouding the situation. "What are you doing down here…_darling_?" He asked, practically spitting out a so-called affectionate pet name.

The corners of my mouth twisted up, as portraying a dumb little girl, you had to pretend you thought these little actions were real. I opened my mouth, eyes playing up the innocence I was eluding by widening a fraction of an inch.

"I was just getting coffee…the cup…slipped." I produced, pausing in a seemingly guilty way as I rounded out my thoughts. He all but rolled his eyes, and I continued to stare back at him with the fake prelude of a smile still deluding my features.

His eyes narrowed fractionally, it was at times like this when I wondered if he was close to figuring anything out. But then his penetrating glare was gone, and he opened his mouth once more, "Sakura, I have to tell you…Hidetoshi…is, well, dead." He didn't exactly coddle my innocence when it came to things like this.

"Oh no!" I gasped out, eyebrows furrowing as I asked, "but what will happen with your deal Daddy?" He seemingly grimaced at the name I used, though apparently I wasn't meant to see it – therefore turning a blind eye to the situation.

"It's off." He stated, probably more vehemently than desired, there were more details probably, who got the money and who was blaming whom, but I wasn't on the insiders list to know such things.

Besides, if I cared that much I could get the information easy enough myself, but I didn't want to riddle my existence with that mans cash. It was just wrong. "Is there another man that you wish me to marry?" I asked, going for the innocent façade had worked thus far, and from this statement it would appear as if I didn't hear their conversation from earlier.

He spoke once more, starting the sentence with a hesitant, "well…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran POV,

I sighed, dragging a calloused hand through my hair as fingernails caught in the tight snags that dotted my hair. Letting out a half angry growl of frustration, I tossed the floor plan of the Kinomoto mansion on the floor, I pretty much had it memorized by now anyway.

Besides, if I continued to fuss over every single detail I would start to worry, and I didn't need that. I had two days to prepare for the kidnapping and I was already stressed enough.

But goddamn, why did they have to own guard dogs. Really, was it that necessary? I sighed out gruffly, wondering in the back of my mind whether Meiling was getting any closer to the assassin.

Rolling my eyes out of pure spite, I picked up the phone, feeling the cool plastic shell in my hand as fingers traced over the numbers as if trying to think of the correct code.

Finally I managed to punch in the numbers to a small mechanic store. Of course, it wasn't actually a mechanics, then again – it wasn't really that small either.

I heard the dull ring over the line as I tapped a strange pattern out onto the arm of the sofa, waiting if not impatiently for one of the workers to pick up.

After a couple seconds of uncomfortable ringing I heard a heavy chuckle of a man, apparently still talking to a co-worker of some sort.

"Hello, this is Masa of Rafu Mechanics, how can I be of service?" The voice from the other line coughed out, as if troubled by the customers inquires.

Pinching the phone tighter in my grasp out of sheer annoyance I managed to speak out slowly, breathing calmly through my nose, at least, that's what Eriol told me to do.

"I need to speak to Rafu, put me through." Direct, and to the point, that employee better not be new. I didn't have time to listen to annoying complaints about how Rafu was too busy to take a call.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing." I heard him mumble out. I heard grating clacks from the other end of the line, meaning I was probably getting transferred to a different line.

I sighed out gratefully; I really wasn't in the mood to have anything go wrong today, I'd probably end up doing something I wasn't supposed to do with a gun. And that was never good.

After a minuet of uneven noise I heard a collected voice speak out from the other end in a slightly pinched tone, "Yes, who is this and what do you want?"

Extremely polite, but then again, Rafu was involved in a shady business; you didn't exactly go around singing sonnets to everybody.

"It's Syaoran, I need some merch, Boss said he wired you the information already." I spoke out into the receiver. I heard random shuffling on the other end, as if Rafu was digging through a stack of paper.

And he probably was. After a couple of seconds he spoke heard Rafu's smooth voice once more, "yeah I just found the sheet he preordered everything a couple days ago, come pick it up soon."

I nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't possibly see me, I corrected my faux pas by speaking into the phone once more, "yeah, I'll be over in like half an hour, alright?"

I hung up before I heard the answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura P.O.V.

I was currently in my room, flinging random objects around in a blond rage. I was fuming, my hair was tossed about in an unnatural manner around my shoulders and my fingers were trembling with uncertainty.

My father had hashed out his little super plan to me. He would invite numerous businessmen to a chapel and randomly pick one to wed to me, therefore the assassin couldn't strike.

Well he didn't exactly word it that way, but the message itself was clear as crystal. Of course, I could kill the guy afterward but my father would still get the money and whatever life insurance the guy had stored up on himself.

Sneaky bastard.

I slowed my breathing, trying to shake the rage that was accumulating around my body, pinching at my emotions with sharp stabs.

I needed to go out and get a new toy, whenever I was mad; I got myself a new toy.

Thinking this over, it mentally calmed me. I needed a new gun, besides, it would calm me down if I did.

I moved forward, grabbing a rubber band and slinging my hair up in a messy bun, half skipping towards the closet before grabbing a faded gray army cap and mashing it atop my head.

Large black sunglasses proceeded to follow as I pulled on a woven scarf and twisted it around my neck in an obscure loop. I moved to glance in the mirror, moving my head about till I was certain nobody would recognize me.

Feeding my feet into a ratty old pair of converse I moved to walk downstairs, shoving my hands in my pockets as I walked about in a precautious manner, avoiding the gaze of any of the staff, I didn't need anyone to see me and somehow recognize me.

Finally I moved out through the large, arched doorway – almost suddenly a gust of wind caressed my face in a lazy swirl of light. Autumn was coming; leaves were changing from green to orange, a lazy hue of warm colors dotting the treetops.

Feet moved as I walked down the cracked cement of the sidewalk, remembering the old rhymes children used to chant,

_Step on a crack, you break your mothers back,_

_Step on a line, you break your fathers spine._

A foot streaked out as I stepped angrily on a line creasing the sidewalk, muttering under my breath, "stupid superstitions," as I did so.

Finally moving into my line of site was the small town, hosting a number of privately owned businesses – from cafes to mechanic shops.

And that's where I was headed, to the mechanic shop. Of course, it wasn't actually a mechanic shop, merely a weaponry store under secret ownership, for safety reasons of course, the owner wasn't exactly selling to hunters.

My hand reached out as I leaned slightly against the sheer glass of the door, the bells chimed alarmingly in my wake as a few people willing around the store looked up at my arrival.

Moving to the counter, I pushed up my scarf to hide away my face as I neared the employee. Bending over I spoke in a hushed tone, "I need Rafu to look over the project specifics."

Of course, this didn't exactly mean anything in particular; rather it's what informed customers said when they wanted to go browse the real inventory.

The man nodded curtly, as if what she said was valid and brought her around the a sturdy looking oak door, professing a key from his pocket he slid it through the lock, opening the door before ushering me inside.

Tugging down the brim of my hat further I moved to stand at the counter, looking at the rigid back of Rafu as he worked over some kind of weapon.

"Hey hot shot." I spoke, smiling softly from underneath my scarf. Rafu spun around wildly as her voice spun against the walls, echoing softly in pallid waves.

"My god you scared me girl, can't you be like everybody else and quaver in my wake when you see me." An eyebrow rose as he took in the appearance of the girl standing before him.

I laughed out hollowly, "I don't see why people find you so scary…" I trailed of, moving to inspect the newer weapons underneath a glass case.

Raising my head I pulled at a lone strand of wool trailing from the scarf before asking, "So, any new recommendations?" Moving to peer at the object he was working on. His gaze followed but he shook his head,

"Sorry hun, that's pre-ordered." I sighed out, leaning an elbow against the counter as he turned his back to riffle through boxes behind him, finally I watched as his long fingers wrapped around a metallic looking box, dragging it down to set on the counter in front of me.

Take a look, just got it in, but I tweaked it up a bit, it'll shoot cleaner now." He nodded towards the box before moving to put together the gun he had finished cleaning.

I moved to unclasp the small lock lining the case, peering inside as I spotted a silver barrel came into view. "Woah." I small sound escaped my lips as I moved a finger to stroke the cool metal.

"A desert eagle, how much?" I asked, watching as he uncaringly flung the gun he had finished assembling into a different box. Just before he was about to open his mouth an muffled shout met my ears.

Then the door burst open and a man spoke out roughly, "God Rafu, hire some _normal_ staff next time, eh? One that doesn't insist on patting me down to see if I'm carrying weapons,"

I rose an eyebrow at his alarming entrance, a slim smile crept its way over my face as Rafu rolled his eyes, apparently there was another customer who wasn't scared of him after all.

Apparently the man didn't notice me though as he moved swiftly to the counter, "Rafu, you better have the goddamn equipment ready, I have to kidnap the freaking Kinomoto girl tomorrow."

Hmm, well, wasn't _that_ interesting. I inclined my head as I inspected the figure, my jaw almost dropped as I recognized him. He was the bodyguard from the bar.

I had to stifle a raging laugh that came from my chest, like he could possibly kidnap me. Grabbing folded bills from my pocket I threw out an immodest amount of cash on the counter for the gun.

And then the brooding man turned to stare, he seemed a bit angry to have leaked the mission when someone was in the room – but that was his own fault after all.

I saluted the man with two fingers before grabbing the metal case, decorated to look like a twenty-four pack of ratchets and walked out the door. I was feeling unconditionally better now, especially if he was coming to kidnap me tomorrow, my dad couldn't possibly marry me off then.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran P.O.V.

"Rafu, what the hell, why was she here?" I asked alarmingly, she had freaking heard my plan, goddamn that wasn't good. How could I possibly have been so stupid?

"Calm down Syaoran, look, she's a regular, she won't tell anyone, I'll call her up, alright?" The smooth voice moved to calm me down, though it wasn't exactly helping.

"Just take your stuff and go work on your plans, she won't be bothering you." I muttered something he wasn't meant to hear under my breath, grabbing the cases he offered and moved out the door in an angry fashion.

There was something about the girl that set me off, maybe it was how cocky she acted around Rafu, of course, with the mood I was currently in that just said me off more, but whatever, I really did need to concentrate on the Kinomoto kidnapping, who knows, maybe the boss will let me work on the assassin case if I finish early.

_**Oh, how wrong they both were.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright, so I finished…finally, this took me forever, I've been having major writers block and things have been going on, but hopefully you still like the story and will continue to review, seriously – if it weren't for your reviews I would have never finished.

Anyway if you review I can hopefully update sooner, tell me if it's good or bad or what can be improved, thanks.


End file.
